gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vegito SS3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DarkGhostMikel/Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Fanon page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkGhostMikel (Talk) 04:10, 25 September 2011 Hi from CarlosIXA ok no problem Vegito SS3 04:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you Carlos Put in [[]] and then File: in the middle of it, then put the name of the photo (this includes the type of pic it is EX. .jpg, .png, jpeg and .gif) where File: leaves off. Please put the Television Series Infobox next time. CarlosIXA 05:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Before you add your mobile suit, please make a model number for and use the Moble Suit Infobox ok thx Vegito SS3 05:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) im little bit don't understand Vegito SS3 06:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Plz Help Vegito SS3 06:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) In the template, there's a section call "Image" just do what I told you to do. CarlosIXA 06:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I Get It Now Thx CarlosIXA and sorry make you in trouble and one again how did you make the anno domini template teach me plz!!!! Vegito SS3 14:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's very simple, copy an allready made one, then paste on your page, then erase the the text linking to other page and your pages, beware, everything will be in source mode, so you have to put the links like this [[]]. That's how I created my templates. CarlosIXA 18:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Realy Almost Confusing.Vegito SS3 10:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Please change this page to source mode. CarlosIXA 11:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah I Already changed it into source mode and now what? realy confusing im sorry pardon me. Vegito SS3 13:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I made an Generation Alternate template for you to use. CarlosIXA 00:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thx and 1 again can you find me the coolest gundam pics plzVegito SS3 13:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What the??: eh what happend it's error Mobile Suit Gundam: Chronicles when i try the televisionseries infobox and try to preview it but didn't work. Vegito SS3 13:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok thx and 1 again can you teamwork with me ? coz i want to make my articles above to be a good one so people can see it.Vegito SS3 15:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much admin.Vegito SS3 14:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Walker: where's everyone ? it's looks liked im alone over here owh man.Vegito SS3 13:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing to do: Bored and didn't had any idea owh man.........Vegito SS3 15:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'M BACK....again.CarlosIXA 15:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Welcome Back Carlos Vegito SS3 15:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Random Question Eh?Vegito SS3 16:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't why? Vegito SS3 16:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I was told to ask people about an anime I like and see there answer. CarlosIXA 16:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh that niceVegito SS3 17:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End Can I use your Characters and Mobile Suits for this page? oh you may but, first what characters and mobile suit you want ? Vegito SS3 10:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Basically the important characters and their new mobile suit their piloting. CarlosIXA 15:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok you can use it for free :D Vegito SS3 15:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank. CarlosIXA 15:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Vegito SS3 15:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) And 1 Again Comment My Mobile Suit Gundam Chronicles Episode :) Vegito SS3 12:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that now. CarlosIXA 20:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Bored No Idea: didn't had idea and boringVegito SS3 10:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) NO MOBILE SUITS ANY IDEA?Vegito SS3 08:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Try a mass production mobile suit. IXA Erde 22:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Work On Ourselves: Time to work by myself no helping and realizing.Vegito SS3 08:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Good for you. IXA Erde 13:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Good for me and bad for youVegito SS3 14:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Why? IXA Erde 21:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming For MSGC: Gouf Strike.jpg|Gouf Strike Gouf Strike ( Yazman Custom ).jpg Gouf Strike (Alexander Custom ).jpg AX-03FA Full Armor Blade Gundam.jpg CGUE Strike.jpg CGUE Strike ( Alexander Custom ).jpg CGUE Strike ( Yazman Custom ).jpg Upcoming Episode *Episode 7: Trap In Irian Jaya : Kai and the time were landing on Irian Jaya ( In Indonesia ) and they were attacked by the people who lived in there. *Episode 8: TBA : The Phoenix crew were captive by the people of Irian Jaya and Genesis preparing to Attack on there. *Episode 9: TBA : The Crew didn't had any choice but to escape from them and save their Island from Genesis *Episode 10: TBA : While they fighting against a swarm of G-M6Z CGUE Strike, they encounter Alexander with his red CGUE Strike and a green customize CGUE Strike Upcoming Mobile Suits *G-M5X Gouf Strike *G-M5X Gouf Strike ( Yazman Custom ) *G-M5X Gouf Strike ( Alexander Custom ) *G-M6Z CGUE Strike *G-M6Z CGUE Strike ( Alexander Custom ) *G-M6Z CGUE Strike ( Yazman Custom ) *AX-03FA Full Armor Blade Gundam Upcoming Opening & Ending Theme *Colors Of Heart by Uverworld *Sweet Blue by Stereopony Any Comment?Vegito SS3 07:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't announce something from your talk page, it remains hidden from people that don't notice everything, which, unfortunely, I'm not one of them. Please move everything to the talk page of Chronicles, the logical place it would be, but I think this is great, but there's a limit to how many pages are, you can't add something without having to edit the pages that the page (I'll call the source) involves (It mostly is 15 or so pages). I didn't relized it when it happened to me, so I'll give wisdom, do not add too many pages that you can't keep control over. IXA Erde 08:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe next time im trying on this first and i got my problem what the hell happened with the mobile suit infobox in G-M6Z CGUE StrikeVegito SS3 08:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The link to the Yazman version of it was like this: Vegito SS3 08:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ?????: YOU GOT MAD BEAT THATVegito SS3 05:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Huh?! IXA Erde 05:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) NothingVegito SS3 07:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, like me when I blurt out random stuff just for the sake of being there. IXA Erde 07:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh whateverVegito SS3 07:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC)